


尋夢（起）

by milliontxtboxx



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom, hin s, kennyhins
Genre: #港圈# #民國#, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliontxtboxx/pseuds/milliontxtboxx
Kudos: 12





	尋夢（起）

尋夢（一）

今日北平的天出奇的晴

聽講走的時候家當只留了一件牛皮箱  
還記得走那天街上死的死 哭的哭 其實如同往常一樣  
散落的新政府钞票如同废纸 連糊窗戶也没人要

碼頭遠處行楷鑲金的木招牌也因前幾天的空襲  
搖搖欲墜總算掉了下來 慶幸未砸到人  
他卻也想起幼年時家母領著他一家一家指認自家的金字招牌  
一家又一家 但卻太小 只覺得新奇 毫未注意到街旁路人對自己羨嫉的眼光  
家母領著他走向自家的黃包車 回了大宅  
在車裡的搖搖晃晃中 睡著了

再到 再到了 母親父親哭著讓他走  
家財萬貫卻怎抵得上一輪又一輪清算  
輸贏更替 新軍上任 不服眾之時怎留得了舊財主舊文人  
連文畫等值錢的字樣 也被假借舉報充公了走

母親說幸好自己早些年留了小幾年學  
趁著無人記住 快些走

他眼淚都要哭乾悔未有能力帶走親人  
本就消瘦的身形變作連食鴉片走鬼門關的煙鬼也要讓他幾分

船到了南邊  
爺爺自小教他學唱戲 到哪都餓不死的  
還記得未會寫字時 爺爺便領著著他在園裡的梅花樹下練嗓子  
爺爺教他武生戲 男孩家自要唱出這英雄氣脈  
演作長板坡的趙雲  
爺爺丹田運氣 眼神一轉 大步向前 變有了子龍般血性  
他也嘗試 丹田氣是能陣住人耳目 眼神與動作卻怎學都不像  
爺爺逗弄孫輩講還是比不過自己老頭般的經驗  
自己不服想再演一遍 還未來得及 便被母親叫去飯桌了

說來也是京劇世家 母親這代卻是從了商  
文人和商人 父母也是絕配

一對鳳眼一副嗓子 年紀尚輕 並不難跪進師門  
師父看了看他 燃了口大煙便也就默許了  
一晃也輪過了幾轉春秋了

家裡聽說是有家底的人物  
河東河西  
卻在戲台上去唱了戲  
背景卻不得知了  
起初師兄還打趣鬥鬧  
早就化作登台落幕  
無人在意

他长得是真漂亮  
多年唱旦角 深邃的眼角總帶了些習慣而不自知的嫵媚  
如果不是大家都默認明文規定不需女人抛头露面  
定是能唬了观众

官戲昆曲京劇粤曲  
几顿洋酒下肚谁还理得了这些 

穿上僮仆送來的戲服，端坐在檀木桌前  
正對著鏡子。搽上水粉，抹上胭脂  
他細細畫上蛾眉描上眼尾，手穩的很  
懸在空中的雙手絲毫沒有顫動。  
描繪完後 鳳冠一帶 舞霞垂尾长盘珊  
點綢藉著黃銅鏡的光 一照 便十足有了旦角模樣  
他拿起紅紙雙唇輕輕一抿，一抹紅就落在唇瓣上，紅的喜人。  
看呆了只不過經過的同門

登台唱戲也好  
被官場倒酒陪笑也好 偶爾些人不老實的摸上他身子也好  
他時常笑笑作罷 又有時不留痕跡的躲開

達官貴人叫慣了下九流的下賤貨  
自己何必為了幾個銀錢順了他們意

他是也知道世道不太平  
一股熱血早應全被洪流抹了去  
他卻講「憑本事吃飯 自有傲骨」  
師傅搖了搖頭 清了清嗓子 催他上台去了

平民來聽個熱鬧 商戶來聽個樂子  
此地比起他地 還算太平  
日子清冷的卻安穩  
少有被姨太太們叫去祝壽 銀包還能輕輕鬆鬆多幾兩錢

也算是過了安穩過了小幾年  
師兄待他好 師弟也虛心像他討教  
師傅旁側勸他也是到了該成親的年紀  
細算成家立室的師兄未到五個 也有三個了  
他嘆了口氣 搖搖頭  
「我這輩子是沒有這個福份的了」  
師傅也不勸他 連五穀都不進的人 往日只知寫信和嘆氣 何需白費心思勸這些

又是一年初冬了  
細數自踏下渡船開始 已經過去了兩年近三年

無數的學運 轟炸 軍隊更替  
多諷刺 外界戰火不遠不近 戲班和酒館生意卻只增不減  
撒幾張銀票換幾小時脫離塵世  
這時代怕是人人都願做這筆買賣

這戰火也終飄向了南邊  
這硝煙氣總歸是吹到了自己  
聽聞南軍北上節節成功 不出半月新的軍系就要駐紮這裡  
出門備至冬衣的時候也看見穿著軍裝的士兵出現在各個街道

這週五劇院早就坐滿  
張敬軒边唱着，  
用眼尾透过浓密的睫毛向往常一樣打量坐在前排的“贵客’’  
又是熟面孔 東城做軍火生意的老闆 西街做走私的商販  
來來回回不過這些人了他們並不懂戲 只懂萬事都要趕著趟爭坐第一排

「最撩人春色是今年，  
少甚麽低就高來粉畫垣。  
原來春心無處不飛懸。  
是睡荼蘼抓住裙衩線，  
恰便是花似人心向好處牽。」

一動一顰都是入了戲  
這晚原本便可這樣過  
直到門外一聲槍響  
軍隊的人大步流行的進了來

小廝想攔 副官就朝地上開了下空槍  
平時端茶倒水的主哪見過這個架勢  
觀眾還沒來得及害怕  
副官卻進門搶先說了話  
「剛進城幾日便看到這海報貼滿了全城  
我等上將中將是喜歡藝術的主 不會有人敢不歡迎才是」  
副官拿槍指了指前面幾排的老爺  
「幾位爺 您們看 讓個位置給新人 不踰矩吧」

這幾位口花花的富商 哪見過這等場面  
連滾帶爬滾出了劇院 走私的那位主還濕了褲子  
「上將中將，請」  
説罷上將和中將便坐在了正對舞台的座位  
小廝醒目 急忙暖了壺茶 端了上來  
後面的隨從以及士兵也跟著坐在了後面  
這戲便繼續了下去

這戲演了未夠十遍也有了七八遍  
他又藉著余光輕輕掃了這幫稀客  
他不是不怕 而是若怕了而表演的不夠好 愧對自己家這塊招牌  
這上將未有五十也四十有七 帶著幅金邊眼睛 不高 面向看來城府深的少許瘮人 

他又繼續掃視 繼續唱  
這婉轉的音色 纖細的動作 手指一劃彷彿都在自訴自己的生平  
軍中的士兵長年出入戰場 哪見過如此脫塵的表演  
在背後紛紛議論 連女人都未比得上這般美

上將細細轉了幾輪茶杯 笑了笑 品了口茶 側耳與副官交代了幾句  
中將一瞥 便知道事情要如何發展 他此時無心想管

台上的人又唱  
「咱不是前生愛眷，  
又素乏平生半面，  
則道來生出現，  
乍便今生夢見，生就個書生。。。。。。。。」  
他此時才看見了坐在旁邊的中將  
才發現中將也直勾勾盯回了他  
他嚇得縮了一步 咳了一聲 卡了一秒 繼續接著唱 「恰恰生生抱咱去眠。」

坐在上將旁邊的似乎便是這師中二把手  
那人年輕 估摸著與自己年紀相距不大 眉眼端正十分

軍裝在他身上便少了份厭惡  
脸上挂着不正不经的笑容。似乎是发现了他的视线讓自己斷了一聲，  
男人毫不遮掩的勾起嘴角，似要領功一般

他又扮作無事繼續唱 心想聽的如此認真的主也是少有  
「待打並香魂一片，  
陰雨梅天，  
阿呀人兒嚇，  
守的個梅根相見！」  
唱罷 一扭腰揮袖挽手 這幕便是完了  
台下的人大喊絕妙絕妙 軍中全是壯年男子 這聲音尤其響亮也刺耳  
他又存了個心眼看這中將 不巧 又對上了眼 這人真是有夠奇怪 演完還要拿這眼神回應別人  
他在看清楚五官後了 連忙躲開這視線  
一彎腰一鞠躬 便連忙躲去了後台  
不想多想 盼今日早早結束便算

他回到房間 脫下戲袍鳳冠  
換上常服 開始洗下濃妝  
還沒等一半  
師傅就走向他房門

「寧，方才那位軍官 說是要請人去府上坐坐。。。


End file.
